


Thanks

by Shay_Nioum



Series: Intrulogical (Logan/Remus) [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Nioum/pseuds/Shay_Nioum
Summary: It wasn't often that Logan got to read to just anyone around the mindspace, not when he was working and most certainly not when he was free. The others had never been interesting in hearing his voice ramble on from whatever book he would read.Nobody... except Remus.





	Thanks

Logan internally groaned as soon as he heard the sound of his door opening and shutting, but not before typing faster attempting to finish the culmination of sentences on his screen before whoever was standing there would talk and undoubtedly ruin the flow that he had going on. This always happened, whenever the words starting flowing just like how he wanted them to, any of his companions would come in and stop it dead in its tracks. Sometimes it would take weeks upon weeks just to get it back, and even then it never would feel quite right again. It was something that he was sure that Roman was at least familiar with, except Roman was the most consistent with interrupting his work time and time again. So he waited for the inevitable, for his creative rush to go down the sewer drain. 

Except.

Whoever was standing behind him didn't speak up as they quite obviously peering over his shoulder, he could feel the back of his head brushing against their chest as their warm breath washed over the back of his neck. They just stood there in complete and absolute silence without saying a single word to him. At least that was until... A gentle and warm finger poked his at his cheek from the side, slowly and quite precisely at first before happening just a little faster with each second that ticked by on his clock. And it was with that action alone that Logan knew just who had come into his room, there needn't be a single word said to be either of them at this point, the person who was messing with him was kind of like that.

In his own way.

"Remus," Logan fought to keep the general air of frustration out of his voice so to not hurt the creative side’s feelings, as he abandoned the story that he had diligently been typing on his computer. As he twisted his body spinning his chair around to look at the creative side standing before him, just to simply quirk an eyebrow at the other’s birds nest of a hair and unreadable expression. "What is it that you need?" He added more softly, now seeing Remus he felt the irritation that had prickled at his skin fading away.

"You look hot whenever you're concentrating like that," Remus bluntly told him before scratching the side of his arm.

Ah yes, no filter even in the most awkward of situations between them.

"Listen," Logan pinched the bridge of his nose carefully, his annoyance lapping at the edge of mind urging him to just snap and be done with all of this. "Remus I-"

"I would also like you to read me something!" The duke cut in, hastily waving his hands towards the books that filled Logan's room, both stories that he had accumulated and stories that he had actually written as if that would make him change his mind. There was already a wide variety to choose from, even when it came to Logan’s room. "Please..." Remus softly added, scratching at the side of his arm once again with a bothered expression that hung on his face like the noose on a guilty man soon to be dead.

The silence between them didn't last long, not as Logan made a gesture towards his bed with an almost soft expression adorning his face. He couldn’t deny Remus, no matter what. 

"What would you like then?"

Almost immediately Remus' face brightened as he practically galloped over to Logan's bed, falling on it with his arms and legs spread out like a starfish. "Something sciency and smart! Like plants or mushrooms!" He eagerly said, sitting up for just a second in order to kick off his shoes, before flopping back down once again.

Just in time to catch a glimpse of Logan's face, a face that wore the shaken disbelief all over it.

"Are.. are you sure?" The logical side stammered honestly, the words bunching themselves upon his tongue making his words stumble a few times. "I have a few fictional based books that aren't based on reality.. I could-" Remus hastily shook his head his messy hair flopping around haphazardly, making Logan swallow the lump of emotions that swelled in his throat. "If you're certain then..."

Standing up he browsed through his many nonfiction books that were stacked up by his bed his fingers slowly drifting over each and every one of them, before finally selecting the exact one that Remus wanted. The life and death surrounding all of the mushrooms on earth and their purpose to the circle of life and death. It was a boring one, one given to him by Roman because it was specifically so boring and  _ "something only someone like him would like" _ . It was preposterous that Remus would even want to listen to him read something as boring and ordinary like this, it left him entirely 'shook' as Thomas liked to say.

Nevertheless, he perched himself on the edge of his bed, pausing only as Remus squirmed around so that he could position his body enough to lay his head on Logan's lap while still looking up at the logical side with his gleaming eyes.

"I like your sciencey books," Remus muttered softly before Logan could so much as open the title page, "They inspire me... creatively." And if Logan hadn't been choked up before... he most certainly was now as he glanced down at Remus, forcing himself to blink away the mist of tears that settled over his eyes at such an honest… heartfelt compliment. How did he come to meet.. let alone deserve a person such as Remus? The others would have asked him what he saw in the creative side, but honestly... Logan found himself questioning many times.. just what did Remus see in him for the duke to come to him and love him the way that he did. Why?

Wasn’t he too boring, too ordinary, too stiff… too dull for someone like Remus to take interest in him? The others would have told him that he wasn’t, but their lies would have been felt on his skin like lashes. Remus though.. Remus would have meant it, should he said that he found Logan to be the most interesting person in the entire world. Remus told the truth after all, and nothing but the truth.

"Thank you," He instead whispered, cracking open the book before settling his hand on top of Remus' head as he ran his fingers through the other’s hair and beginning to read.


End file.
